Tale of Two Mages
by Azeeza
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Authors Note

The Tale of Two Mages

By Brandi DeMatto AKA Lexi

Authors Note:

I really hate using the names in FF1 so Im using my own names, and there the ones of my Rp characters on Gaia online.

Characters

Alexis- A White mage with an attitude, always loved adventure and has a really soft spot for her Companion Mark. Her voice is something to behold.

Mark- A Black Mage who always loved poking poor Alexis. Though sometimes her singing puts him in a daze, he always had a soft spot for her since that day………

Jojo – A Thief that Alexis encounters running from the local Guards after talking with her sister.

Mia- Alexis elder sister who is in a different country, she always hated Alexis for being wit Mark. Shes a red Mage

Mike- Marks elder brother, a warrior who never talked unless it was with his brother.

That's all for the first few chapters.

Next Chap. 1: Relooking The Past

Sum: 'I never expected this day to come so fast. It feels like only yesterday Mark and I met. Though, why does it feel so weird that I saved his life?' Alexis remembers the anniversary of her and Mark meeting, and she also recollects her feelings towards him. (Written in Alexis POV because shes REMEMBERING IT!)

(sounds like a oneshot but heh heh might make it one )


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Relooking the Past

_I never expected this day to come so fast. It feels like only yesterday Mark and I met. Though, why does it feel so weird that I saved his life? I only remember seeing the way he laid there when I found him, along with my sister Mia, he looked so peaceful……._

5 Years Ago

_I yelled for my elder sister to come follow me into the woods near out house, that's how it first happened... _

"_Sister come on please!!" I yelled happily as I ran into the woods. Though they were small, getting lost was as easy as finding a stick. Mia did follow me in and thus started our journey towards the other side of the woods, which had a beautiful Ocean overlooking the nearby kingdom. "Sister, do you think we will find anything this time?" I asked her blinking. "I doubt it, remember monster normally scare everything off besides fish……" My sister, Mia, replied to me. We made it to the beach where I started running down to the Ocean; I took off my sandals and walked along the beach. As I came to the Cape I saw something that was blue. Wait a second, something blue AND black, I thought. "Mia come here!" I yelled once again running to the blue things side. Mia followed me quickly towards the figure. We both stopped at the sight that was in front of us. A boy, he looked a year older then I was, making him about 12. I and my sister saw that he was a black mage and so Mia and I took him back to the house. It was that night I realized my heart was pounding like crazy. Boy you should've seen me, "You know he looks peaceful." Mia said I nodded. And when it came time for me to keep watch on Mark, He woke up. That's when my heart started to pound faster, I guess it was his deep sapphire eyes staring into my ocean blue eyes. That's how it happened, how me and Mia met Mark and I fell in love just by looking at him….._

Present time.

_Now you know why I stay around him so much. Did I ever tell him how I felt, you ask? Well, lets just say tried many times but my voice always got caught in the wind. Well I guess fate just doesn't want him to know until that special moment. Sadly enough I don't know when that will be, but I would love to tell him about my feelings. There's also the fact Im afraid that he will not feel the same about me. Either that or he has someone else he likes back at his hometown. But Im sure of it! He never talks about anyone he liked back home…………… maybe theres a chance for me._

_**Authors note: YES first chapter done! Well not my best but heh heh heh. Tell me what you think!**_

_**Next Chapter Chap. 2: Marks side of the story.**_

_I swear the first time I saw her, whew well that's a story for later. Right now let me tell you what happened before I ended up on that Seashore where Alexis found me……_**Mark explaines what happened to him from his POV. And maybe Alexis does have a chance to prove she likes him. Also we meet someone form both their pasts……**

(Stick around! Tale of Two Mages will be heating up!)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Marks side of the story.**

_I swear the first time I saw her, whew well that's a story for later. Right now let me tell you what happened before I ended up on that Seashore where Alexis found me……_

**3 years ago.**

_So there I was resting on the mast of my father's brand new ship. And no my father wasn't a pirate but sometimes I wondered…. Well anyway, it was a perfectly normal day, We just came back from a town across the Sea, I tagged along because I wanted to see the best Black Mages around. So I can test my own skills. It was a clear blue sky, but somehow there was a freak storm and I along with some other crew members went over board. At least the other members were found sadly I was drifting far away. Then everything went black._

_Before I knew it I heard her voice….Yelling for her sister to come over. I felt myself being lifted up along with the chatter of the two girls. Then everything went black again!!! Now I sleeping on a soft bed, I opened my eyes to see Alexis there looking at me. Man I swear her eyes were glued. Keh, well we started talking and I finished saying. "Y'know Alexis, I think I got bonked on the head when I was thrown overboard. I really don't know." So that's when the glint in her eyes sparkled, "Mark you shouldn't worry I promise we'll go back to your Town together, I've always wanted……………… to see another place besides that Castle across Crescent Moon Lake" She told me with a glint of sadness. "Alright lets go!"_

**Present Time**

_I guess now you know both sides of our story, though theres more to it then it seems…_

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so there wasn't Jojo in this one, next chapter there will be JOjo I promas on my heart.**_

_** Well I couldnt think of a good name, besides it is MY story, Im allowed to make names up, Its sppoused to be the castle you see in FF Dawn OF SOuls (Secound game). So heh heh the real name of the lake would be loved. Till then cresent Moon Lake is its name.**_

_**Next Chapter: Snow In the Summer:**_

_**Mark and Alexis both shared their stories but when a red wizard casts a blizzard in the middle of July, All hell is well frozen over…… now its gonna take more then a will to survive to get to Alexis' sister.**_


	4. What happens behind the scenes

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm osrry about saying 5 reviews but I wanna know how ya feel so far. Oh yeah! Thanks Ryuu3000 and RizaHawkeye268 for reviewing so nicely! Alright I got some randomness for ya while you guys wait...almost like a behind the scenes interview with the upcoming characters!!**_

_Randomness of the Year_

_Behind the Scenes of TOTM_

_Me(angel): Hey hey hey everyone! I'm talking with everyones favorite characters so far from TOTM. So now I'm here with the Heroine Alexis!_

_Alexis: Uh hiya._

_Me: so Alexis hows thing between you and a certain someone. **Snicker** _

_Alexis:** blushes Crimson **uh well fine besides the fact when you guys arent around he being weird._

_Me: How so?_

_Alexis: He acts like a nerd on Pixie Styx._

_Me: **laughing like crazy** oh poor guy! Thanks for your input!! **Falls over** _

_**A hour Later!**_

_Me: Okay okay! I'm fine now. Next up we have JoJo. That little-_

_Jojo: Watch your mouth!_

_Me: heh heh Sorry! Okay, now we all wanna know whats your connections with either of our heroes (heroine)._

_Jojo: I was Alexis boyfriend before she met HIM._

_Alexis:** Yelling from afar** LIAR! _

_Jojo: keh fine, I was a childhood friend But I stole something from Alexis happy?!?_

_Me and Alexis: Very..._

_**Another 30 minutes alter after those annoying Side shows!**_

_Me: Now we have, ED GASP! Its our very own hero of the story! Mark, glad to have you here. Tell us anything you want to!_

_Mark: I'll make it sort and sweet, I like a certain girl, make me mad and I go black mage demon on you and piss of my love interest run away!_

_Me: Glad to hear that. And our last guest is...MIA!_

_Mia: keh, thanks a lot for nothin._

_Alexis: what happened to you being...JOJO STOP GRABBING MY ASS!_

_Jojo: heh heh_

_now there is bickering and fighting. Our narrator can not handle it any longer _

_me: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!_

_**All of them: Stop and sit down**_

_Me: Mia explained I dont care what!_

_Mia: I hate my sister and I'm love with mark but he likes Alexis, who Jojo likes as well but he likes me too._

_Jojo and Co. :Seh summed it up pretty well._

_Me: OKAY thats enough for today! See ya after chap. 6!_

_**AUTHORS NOTE: If that wasn't random I dunno what was!**_


End file.
